Blood Lust
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: Cold as he is, Zero realizes he does have a heart. And he finds his heart is yearning for Yuuki. Not only his heart, but his thirst. How can this love work out without someone dying? Chapter 4 coming soon!
1. Typical Frustrations

**Author's Note: Heh, well, this is definitely something I have not written before. I LOVE Vampire Knight, but still need to finish watching it, so I may have some inaccurate information. If I do, please let me know! :D Enjoy! Chapter 2 will come soon! Oh and sorry for the short chapters, I didn't want to give anything else away.**

* * *

_Soft skin._

_Beautiful features._

_Beautiful personality._

_..._

_Warm blood._

_Delicious blood._

_Her__ blood_.

This thought was common. Being a vampire in the Day Class at Cross Academy wasn't exactly something that one would consider beneficial; painful, if anything. Yuuki always wondered why Zero was so dark and cold and closed-up. It was only until that one night, the most-regretted night, that Zero revealed his true nature and bit his best friend. Something about Yuuki's blood, in particular, was so delicious and so irresistible, that it grew harder and harder to avoid. Zero couldn't deny that he was a blood-thirsty monster. He couldn't deny that Yuuki's blood was delicious. He also couldn't deny that Yuuki was his best friend and that he was irrevocably in love with her. Oftentimes, he found his thoughts scattered whenever he caught of whiff of Yuuki or she came too close. He fought against his thirst to protect her. He would do anything to protect her...

"Zero! Zero!" Yuuki jogged up to him, a grin stretched across her lips. Zero cocked up an eyebrow and looked down at her, waiting.

"I passed my exams! How about you? Did you pass?"

He nodded, looking away from the scar he had made on her neck so long ago. It was so hard to talk to her. So very tempting to bite her...

He began to walk away.

"Ugh, Zero! You can at least talk to me! You're still dwelling on the past and that's what's bringing you down!"

Zero turned around and glared icily at Yuuki. He reached out, fingers hesitant, and traced the large scar on her neck. He stared at it for a minute before looking back at her.

"That will never happen again, Yuuki. I can't get too close. No matter how much I want to."

He turned around again and continued to walk along the courtyard, keeping an eye out on other Day Class students. The familiar burn of his throat made him wince and he decided to make his way into the Chairman's office to mix up the artificial blood he could only manage to feed on.

"Ah! My son! Zero! How is everything at the Academy?!" Chairman Cross exclaimed. His eyes grew wide from behind his spectacles as Zero ignored him and pulled out a glass from a china display case. He poured himself some water, then pulled out the small packet of blood tablets, dropping one into the water. The pill immediately dissolved and emitted red fizz that eventually made the water thick and transform to artificial blood.

"Zero, you have finally accepted the blood tablets? I'm quite proud of you!" Chairman Cross started to make his way to Zero but stopped dead when Zero glared hatefully at him. He moved back and sat down in his chair behind his desk and observed with a pleased expression.

Zero choked down the blood and wiped his mouth. It was disgusting but he could taste the hint of real blood and decided it was enough to tide him over for at least a couple days. Zero turned and opened the door to see a panic-stricken Yuuki. Her eyes were wide and her face covered in a thin layer of sweat. Blood covered her uniform. He held his breath immediately to avoid any temptation. She suddenly pushed passed him and addressed the Chairman. Zero noticed she was starting to loose her voice; it was cracking with fear and panic.

"Chairman!"

"It's dad--"

"Oh just listen to me! A student has fallen and gotten cut up badly! We need to delay classes until we get the mess cleaned up and the student taken care of in the infirmary!"

"I shall take care of it! Thank you lovely daughter of mine whom I--"

_Slam!_

Yuuki sprinted from the room, slamming the door in her wake. She hurried down the stairs and into the classroom where one student, a girl, was laying on the floor and moaning. Her uniform was stained with blood and it was pooling around her. A large gash stretched out along her leg and both arms. Yuuki picked the girl up and hurried her to the infirmary. The other students were all huddled in the back of the classroom, their faces pale with terror. Yuuki paid them no mind as she hurried on. Passerby screamed as they saw Yuuki carrying the bloodied girl and others turned to stare silently, their eyes wide with shock.

Finally, Yuuki managed to get the girl in a stretcher and place her in the hands of the nurses. Zero met up with her and watched silently as the girl was undressed and wrapped with gauze and her wounds were treated with many different medicines. Yuuki stood by Zero's side, looking with worried eyes as the girl screamed in pain. Finally, after an hour of observation, Yuuki moved forward to get a closer look at the girl. The nurses had all left the room to alert Chairman Cross on the situation. Zero stood behind her, watching from a distance. He wasn't sure how he would handle being _too _close to so much blood.

"Yuuki..." The girl gasped. Yuuki smiled softly and patted the student's head.

"You're going to be okay, don't worry."

"I know I am. You're going to make me feel much better..."

"What do you mean?"

The girl lifted a finger and beckoned her to lean in closer. Yuuki did so and slowly, the girl whispered in her ear.

"You are going to die."


	2. Attack!

**Author's Note: Oh. Dear. Lord. I am SO SORRY for the shortness of this chapter. I don't really enjoy short chapters, unless I'm reading (XD) but this isn't the case. Please excuse the patheticness of Chapter 2. Hopefully the content of it will make up for the length. Chapter 3 shall be much MUCH longer so keep an eye out! :D**

* * *

Before Yuuki could react, the so-called "student" opened her mouth, exposing a pair of long vampire fangs. Zero froze. There she was, the love of his life, about to get killed and he couldn't move; it felt like every muscle in his body was frozen. His eyes widened as Yuuki screamed in fear and the girl's mouth began to snap shut on her skin.

"NO!"

"Zero..."

Zero managed to snap out of his shock and dart across the room. He didn't have time to pull out his Bloody Rose and did the only thing he could think of. He stuck his arm out in the path of the vampire's fangs and shoved Yuuki out of the way. She shrieked and stumbled back against the wall, staring with panic-stricken eyes.

The vampire girl glared hatefully at Zero as her fangs sunk deeper into his arm. He never once let his expression falter as the excruciating pain ran through him. The vampire finally released him and spat at the taste of the unanticipated blood in her mouth. She sprang from the bed and in front of Yuuki. Zero growled and managed to catch the collar of the gown the nurses had placed her in. She yelped and fell backwards to the cold tile floor. Zero scooped Yuuki into his arms and disappeared down the hallway towards the nearest exit.

"_Day Class students can't be nearby to see this creature." _Zero thought furiously as he rushed outside to the forest surrounding the academy. He could hear the angry snarls and cries of the creature as it chased him. Luckily, classes were going on and no one was wandering the halls. Zero placed the still- shocked Yuuki down against a tree and whipped out the Bloody Rose. The vampire girl stopped dead in her tracks and examined the weapon. By the crazed look in her eyes, Zero assumed she was too driven by her thirst to even consider or care what could and _would_ happen to her.

"You cannot stop me, foolish mortal boy. Don't get in my way and I might even spare your life." She cackled at her own joke. Zero rolled his eyes and fixated the Bloody Rose at her forehead.

"Make one move and I'll send you straight to the pits of fire where you belong!" He growled. The girl remained unphased by his words. She jumped up into the air and lunged for him, her cries of hatred echoing against the trees. Immediately, he pulled the trigger and a purple flash of light erupted from the Bloody Rose. The vampire screamed in pain before she disappeared.

Turning slowly, Zero saw Yuuki, who had kept her eyes closed, curled up against the tree. Slowly, he returned the Bloody Rose to its spot in the confines of his jacket and he rested one hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she gazed at Zero, relief washing over her.

"Oh Zero!" She cried, reaching around him and hugging him. "Thank you so much for saving my life!"

Zero stood, Yuuki still hanging from his neck, and unlocked her arms. She stared up at him as he rested her back onto the ground and a grin tugged at the corners of her lips. A soft breeze began to blow and he caught a whiff of Yuuki's scent. He ground his teeth together in an attempt to resist the smell but found that he couldn't. He grasped Yuuki by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. The feel of her soft lips against his own was something he would have killed for. Yuuki, obviously shocked, stood frozen under his hold. He slowly let his lips travel the length of her jaw before moving down to her neck. Yuuki gasped as she felt his fangs graze the skin. The smell of the warm blood pulsing from beneath her skin was more prominent now and he couldn't help but puncter her skin. She cried out in pain, but Zero tried to tune it out. Her blood was too delicious to avoid. He welcomed the warm gush of blood into his mouth, lapping it with his tongue. For minutes they stood there, Yuuki whimpering as the pain grew stronger. Zero realized he was hurting her for his own selfish intentions but refused to stop. He needed this. He wanted this. He continued to hurt her. It was only until the bell of the school rang and the familiar chattering of the students caused Zero to stop. Yuuki pulled away as soon as she felt his grip loosen and she smiled faintly at Zero before running to the Chairman's office to receive treatment from him personally. Zero touched his lips and stared at his own blood-drenched hands. He groaned in remorse and slumped against the tree, wishing so much, that Yuuki had never entered his life.


	3. Kaname's Proposal

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I have Chapter 3 up and running! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys haven't lost faith in me! Anyway, Kaname is sort of a jerk in this one. I dunno how that turned out, but I tried to make him as gentlemanly as possible with a bit of an edge to him since he's dealing with Zero. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is coming up soon! :D**

* * *

Zero groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head. The soft chirping of crickets seemed to get continuously louder. He growled and sat up, hurling the pillow at the window. The force of his throw caused the pillow to make contact with the window and shatter the glass. He sighed and stood, running his hands through his hair. He crossed the room and looked out of the broken window to the darkened grounds of Cross Academy. He saw a solitary figure approach his pillow that now rested on the ground. The figure wore a white uniform – an obvious sign of the Night Class. He suddenly recognized the tousled dark brown hair and the blood-red eyes.

"Kaname." He muttered furiously. He leaped onto the ledge of his window and effortlessly landed in front of the vampire. Kaname seemed unphased by his sudden appearance and smiled at him pleasantly.

"Good evening Ze--"

"Shut up."

The two students glowered at each other. Zero reflexively reached for his Bloody Rose but realized he was only in a white undershirt and baggy sweatpants. Kaname chuckled softly and took one step closer to Zero. Zero hissed angrily and took a step back. Kaname's smile broadened. They stood there for a moment longer before Kaname's smile faded and was replaced with a disappointed frown.

"I couldn't help but notice you've got an unusually strong scent of blood on you. Not to mention you've got the scent _Yuuki's_ blood on you."

Zero saw the faint glimmer of blood lust in Kaname's eyes and he growled, taking a more protective stance. Kaname did not move to match Zero's stance, instead, he reached out and caressed Zero's cheek.

"Be careful. She may get hurt."

Zero roared in anger and lunged for Kaname, his hands reaching for the vampire's neck. Kaname dodged the attack easily and made a move for Zero's own neck. Zero managed to fall onto his back and kick Kaname in the stomach. A low groan escaped Kaname's lips and Zero smirked. Kaname regained his composure before Zero and managed a faint smile.

"I am just looking out for Yuuki. You are unusually unstable of your lust and I merely sought you out tonight to ask you a very simply question."

Zero stood and hesitated. Was it a trick? What was he getting at? As if Kaname were reading his thoughts, he answered calmly.

"I am not here to play games but here to ask if you would allow me to train you to gain that proper control you need to be able to be near Yuuki and not be tempted by her."

Zero felt his mind go numb as he watched Kaname's face contort into an innocent expression of curiosity. Zero felt the familiar heated anger roll through him. Kaname sensed his anger and took an uneasy step backwards. Zero couldn't tell what he was playing at but he thought it better to attack instead of fall for it.

"NEVER!" Zero growled as he made another lunge for Kaname. Like before, Kaname avoided his blow and this time managed to pull Zero's arms behind his back and secure his face to the ground. Zero kicked wildly, screaming muffled curses at his captor. Kaname sighed and leaned down, whispering into Zero's ear.

"She'll live longer if you agree to it..."

Zero froze and could feel the smirk spread across Kaname's smug face. He thrashed again, but Kaname never loosened his hold. He pressed Zero's face further into the ground and Zero groaned in defeat.

"Mmmph!"

"What? I'm afraid I can't hear you, Zero-kun."

"Aphrought! You fum!"

Kaname stood and held his hands out for Zero to take. Uneasily, Zero reached out and allowed Kaname to pull him up from the ground. He wrenched his hands from Kaname's cold ones and brushed himself off, shaking the dirt from his silvery-white hair. Kaname smiled and crossed his arms.

Zero sighed. "Alright! You win!" He hesitated. "I'll let you train me so...Yuuki can live."

Zero felt like a stone was lodged in his throat and the familiar burning sensation trickled through his mouth. Kaname threw a small clear packet to him. It was filled with a dark red liquid.

"Meet me tomorrow night at 11:30. We'll commence lesson one tomorrow. I look forward to training you, Zero."

With that said, he turned on his heels and sauntered off, blending in with the shadows of Cross Academy.

Zero looked down at the packet in his hands and recognized it as blood. Scribbled across the plastic were the words "Blood Type **0**." Zero noticed the number was bolder than the other words. He paid it no mind and ripped it open. He consumed the blood greedily, silently thanking Kaname for the gift. He sealed what was left and dropped it into the pocket of his sweatpants. He made he way back to his room, thinking of what he would have to face tomorrow night.

"What have I done?" Zero muttered as he reached the hallway his room was located. He felt the burning feeling in his throat again and he finished off the blood packet when he was secure in his own sleeping quarters. His heart throbbed painfully as he stared at his reflection in the mirror; blood was smeared around his lips and on his fingertips; his eyes glowed a faint red. He then remembered what had compelled him to agree to Kaname's proposal.

"This is all for Yuuki."


	4. Lesson One: Resistance

**Author's Note: So, I found out when I was uploading the document to , that I have almost exceeded the Uploaded Document Limit, so from now on, there won't be any author's notes seeing as I might have to combine A LOT. If I can figure this out, then I'll let every know. If you guys can help me out, that would be great! :D Anyway, enjoy Vampire Knight Chapter 4! What does Kaname have in store for Zero next?! :O Chapter 5 coming soon! **

* * *

"This is all for Yuuki. This is all for Yuuki. This is--"

"All for Yuuki."

Zero turned around to see Kaname right behind him, a hint of conceitedness in his eye. Zero glowered at him and backed away, his muscles tense to spring at any given moment. His trust could not be easily swayed at this point; especially by Kaname. Kaname held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy, Zero-chan. I told you last night that I am not here for a fight, nor am I here to mess around. I care about Yuuki's life as much as you do, maybe more than you do, and I will do anything to rid her life of any threats. Those threats, of course, include me and you. But I am able to control my thirst. You do not. So I am eliminated as a threat. You are all that's left."

Zero's muscles contracted quickly and he growled. He began to lunge for Kaname, but Kaname hissed at him, ordering for him to hold his stance and step down. Zero didn't understand why, but he felt it was best to do what Kaname said. He hated the feeling of being told what to do, especially by a filthy creature like Kaname. The same creature he hated to be considered...

"First rule: being able to find alternatives." Kaname fished around in his inner pocket of his uniform and brandished the familiar black box of blood tablets. "These supplements may not be the greatest or most efficient way to curb a vampire's thirst, but it certainly will tide us over for a good few days before we actually crave the real thing. Unfortunately, most of the others have turned to hunting wild animals deep within the mountains. I, myself, find that idea repulsive."

Zero tried to stay attentive to Kaname, but he found that he was anxious to get this "lesson" done and over with so he could return to his room. Kaname seemed to sense his mood and immediately stopped talking. He smiled softly at Zero and then shifted into a defensive stance. At first, Zero thought he was about to attack.

"I knew this was a trick." He growled at Kaname. Kaname's expression changed from determined to innocent in a split second. He shook his head and stared at Zero. Zero didn't see any sort of deceitful in Kaname's eyes. He relaxed.

Suddenly, Kaname reached into his jacket and pulled out a blood packet. He ripped the packet open with his teeth. He inhaled deeply and shivered with pleasure. He poured the blood on the grass in the space between them and looked up at Zero. Zero's body tensed as the scent from the blood rose up into his nostrils. He growled and tried hard not to bend down and start licking the ground like some animal. Suddenly, the smell was too much to bear and he leaped onto the spot, licking the grass. Kaname sighed and shook his head.

"We've got a lot of work to do, Zero." He muttered. Zero stood up, trying to regain his composure and bandage his hurt ego. He stared shamefully at his hands. Faint blood stains were smeared on his fingertips and palms. He sighed and his hands closed into fists.

"I...I'm sorry, Kaname." He muttered. The words burned on his tongue. Kaname shook his head.

"It's fine, Zero-chan. It's hard for me too. But I've been able to train myself to resist it. But not for long. Follow me into the forest. Away from this delicious smell."

Zero and Kaname walked for what seemed miles into the forest, never once stopping or speaking. Once Kaname stopped, Zero stopped in front of him.

"Now what?"

"Now, I teach you to resist the blood."

Kaname pulled out yet another blood packet. Even without it opened, Zero could tell it was freshly drawn blood and it was delicious. Zero's muscles tensed as Kaname opened the packet and dumped the blood onto the forest floor.

"Won't other animals come?"

"I doubt they will. I have ways of scaring them away if need be."

Zero didn't bother to ask further but instead, concentrated on the smell and how to resist it. Kaname managed to coach him along.

"ZERO! Stop where you are. Listen to me. Try to think of the one possession or person you love the most and imagine that the blood will depend on their life. Depending on what you love, it may actually come down to that. So imagine that by giving in, you will be hurting the person or thing you love. Do you want to break the love of that possession? Protect it by resisting the smell."

Zero closed his eyes and immediately, Yuuki's face came into view. Her large brown eyes and soft hair... Then suddenly, her expression changed and so did her appearance. Her eyes were wet with tears and her hair was matted with fresh blood. Blood was smeared on her face and the tears ran down her bruised cheeks. He suddenly opened his eyes and backed away from the puddle before him. The blood looked so tempting but then Yuuki's face seemed to reflect in the pool of blood and he shook his head.

"No. I will not give in."

"Excellent!" Kaname exclaimed. Zero looked up to see Kaname smiling. He approached Zero and smiled.

"Tomorrow night. We'll meet again same time, same place for lesson two."

Zero nodded and turned away. Kaname followed after. When they both arrived on school grounds, Zero started back towards his room. As Zero walked away, he could hear the faint hum of Kaname's voice whisper:

"I'm proud of you, Zero."


	5. Lesson Two: Tolerance

**Author's Note: Aww, such a cute chapter! Kawaii desu~~ :3 Anyway, enjoy! Chapter 6 coming soon!**

* * *

"Zero! Zero!" Yuuki called. Zero heard her voice and stopped. He turned to see her running towards him, books in hand. She stopped as soon as she got to him and leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Running still makes me dizzy..." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Zero stared silently at her, watching the soft throbbing of a vein in her neck. Her pulse was fast. He gritted his teeth to try and prevent any temptation.

"What did you do? Run a marathon?"

Yuuki giggled and shook her head. "No, I just got done getting all the Day Class students to class. Apparently, a fight broke out amongst a few kids and I had to break them up. They kept throwing punches at each other!"

"I know. I saw it."

"What?! Why didn't you help me out?!"

Zero just stared at Yuuki, his grey eyes staring longingly into her large brown ones. She smiled at him and straightened up. She shifted her books in her arms and sighed, her head slumping down. Zero started to walk off. As expected, Yuuki caught up to him, huffing again.

"Where were you the past couple of nights? The Headmaster said you were patrolling, but I looked everywhere!"

Zero's heart throbbed and he nodded. "I was patrolling. I was out further than normal because there was word that a few of the Night Class members were causing trouble. No big deal."

Yuuki seemed satisfied with his answer and continued to walked alongside him, a smile spread along her lips.

"I have supplementary classes again." She sighed again. Zero huffed.

"So do I. I keep skipping and you keep falling asleep. Are you sure we're cut out to be Guardians?" Zero glanced down at Yuuki. He smirked to see her staring back, her expression of the uppermost shock.

"Of course we're cut out for this! The headmaster raised us after all! He wouldn't have picked us if he didn't think we couldn't handle it!" She looked away from him, her expression calm, yet sad. "Although sometimes I do wish I didn't have to stay up all these nights...sometimes I feel like my body will collapse under the strain."

Zero sighed. "You think you've got it bad." He said this with malice, the acid of his tone striking fiercely. Yuuki didn't get offended because she understood why he was so upset. Being a vampire probably wasn't easy, especially since he was a Level D vampire – a former human. She felt her heart throb painfully at the thought of him becoming a Level E.

"C'mon, Zero, let's go. Headmaster said he had lunch prepared for us!"

"Let's just hope it isn't 'my style.'"

"Weeeeeell?" Headmaster Cross prodded. He watched his adopted children poke the food into their mouths, chewing thoughtfully. Yuuki's reaction was first. A small smile appeared on her lips and Headmaster Cross grinned excitedly.

"You like? It isn't my style this time!" Yuuki nodded and looked at him.

"Headmaster, it's great!"

"Please, call me daddy!"

"Urm...."

Zero slurped noisily on his food, finishing it off. He slammed the bowl down, causing Yuuki and Headmaster Cross to snap their heads in his direction.

"Kiryu-kun, is it good?"

"You know, it is better than usual. This just proves that your 'my style' sucks."

The Headmaster fell out of his seat in shock of Zero's version of a compliment. Both Zero and Yuuki looked on tiredly. The headmaster hurriedly regained his composure in his seat and readjusted his glasses.

"Urm, thanks you, Kiryu-kun..." He said, looking awkwardly at his own plate. Yuuki sighed and stood.

"I'm going for a walk." She said boldly, moving towards the door. Zero looked after her, his eyes watching her neck, the burning in his throat returning. He turned and began to eat more, trying to rid the temptation from his mind.

Yuuki walked slowly, weaving around fringes of the forest. She hummed a soft tune, her mind completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

"It seems odd that Zero would care that much about his patrolling duties. He's always complained of having to deal with the Night Class, but he seems to be caring a little too much, even for him. I wonder where he's really going?"

Suddenly, an idea came to her and she stopped, grinning. "I'll follow him and see! He won't tell me face-to-face, so maybe I'll just follow!" She smiled as the idea sounded genius. Proceeding that, she continued to walk, humming.

Night soon came, a full moon lighting up the sky and casting it's silvery light onto the earth. Zero silently slipped from his room to join Kaname out in the courtyard. Yuuki, having waited in the shadows of hallway Zero's room was on for five hours, woke to Zero's room door slamming shut. She crept quietly down the hallway, making sure to stay in the shadows. A few times Zero would look behind him and she had to literally dive for a nearby corner or behind a statue. Luckily, he hadn't spotted her. Finally, she hid behind a tree, watching as Zero met up with...Kaname?!

Yuuki gasped as she watched Kaname's perfect face light up in relief that Zero had showed up. She moved closer, hiding behind some bushes. She was just within earshot.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Kaname's low voice purred. Zero nodded.

"Ready."

"This should be easy for you." Kaname said softly. He brandished a box of blood tablets and handed them to Zero. That's when Yuuki caught sight of two wine glasses in Kaname's hand. They were already filled with water. Dropping two into each cup, he handed Zero one.

"If you want to be able to save Yuuki, I suggest you build up a tolerance to blood tablets. Level D vampires normally can't handle them because they crave blood so much, but if you drink this enough and learn to take them regularly, I think you'll build up a tolerance and be able to prolong her life. You love her after all."

Zero said nothing but stared at the glass, his eyes smoldering and his nose wrinkled up in distaste. Kaname took his own glass and smiled, gulping down the liquid. Yuuki watched Kaname drink the false blood then stared at Zero's face. It was pained but some sort of determination glimmered in his eyes.

"For Yuuki." He muttered before he consumed the blood quickly. He coughed and groaned, falling to his knees. "It makes me...sick." He muttered.

Kaname nodded. "I know, but I think that drinking enough of this will help your body adapt and accept it."

Zero rose slowly and nodded. "I guess." He whispered, wiping his mouth. Kaname nodded and fixed another glass. "Here." He said softly, handing Zero another glass. Yuuki watched in awed silence as Zero finished off another glass. Again, his feet gave out from the sick feeling that overwhelmed him, but he did not fall to his knees. She gasped as he caught himself and regained his composure. For the next hour, Kaname taught Zero how to tolerate the blood tablets until Zero managed to drink at least half a glass without getting sick. As the lesson stopped, Kaname said casually, "You love her a lot, don't you, Zero?"

Zero was silent for a moment before he looked away, a blush making it's way onto his cheeks. "She's always been there for me and no matter what happens to me, she's always been my best friend. I care about her a lot and..." He fidgeted, trying to find the right words. "Yeah, I guess I do...love her."

Yuuki gasped at Zero's words. Zero and Kaname's heads snapped up and Zero began moving towards the bushes in which Yuuki was hiding. She jumped up and grinned at him.

"Ah, Zero, there you are! I just...uh...lost my...uh..." She slipped off her shoe. "Shoe!" She exclaimed, holding it up and waving it in the air. Zero sighed.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear everything I just said."

Yuuki sighed and lowered her arm. "Okay, I did. But... I was worried about you and needed to know what it was you were really doing at night. I think it's great that you're trying to make yourself stronger...for my sake!" By this point, tears were flowing freely from Yuuki's eyes and she lept forward to hug Zero. He slowly wound his arms around her and hugged her back before pulling away. Kaname watched with a dark look clouding his eyes.

"I envy you, Zero." He thought angrily to himself as he slipped away from the scene without being noticed. Zero smiled down at Yuuki.

"C'mon, get back to bed, Yuuki." He murmured, leading her back to her dorm. Before she slipped into her room, Zero said the one thing that he had never called her before...

"Goodnight, Yuuki-chan."


End file.
